


The River Runs Through It

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Does time travel actually exist? Are there life forms out there that can travel and change thoughts and memories from the future? Includes Archer/f. (08/10/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.26-2.01 "Shockwave."  
  
Does time travel actually exist? Are there life forms out there that can travel and change thoughts and memories from the future? Can just one person all of a sudden remember because of love? And would that love have to be true? Or kept secret? These are questions that you might ask yourself after reading only a few chapters of this  
  
Beta: Allie.  


* * *

Hoshi Sato starred at the syntax of the foreign language that had been mocking her for hours. She had never seen such perfect, confusing letters and words. The grammar (of it) haunted her, yelled at her that she would never figure it out. Sato glared at it, trying to scare it into being making sense. The more she starred at it, the more her head throbbed and eyes watered. She looked up just as Captain Archer paced back over.

"Got it yet?" Archer asked impatiently.

Hoshi sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'm never going to figure this language out if you keep pacing back and forth, asking me if I figured it out every ten minutes. This is a lot more difficult than you think, sir."

Captain Archer nodded his head furiously. "We really need to be able to communicate with these aliens, Hoshi. If we have a bad run-in with them again, I really don't want them to fire at us."

"Let them fire at us," Hoshi mumbled.

"What was that, ensign?" Archer asked, unable to hear her last statement.

"How about you do it?" Hoshi mumbled.

Archer blinked stupidly and walked to his command chair. He sat down and fumbled with his fingers, impatiently going on about how first contacts were supposed to go great.

Hoshi threw her hands up in the air and screamed.

Sub-commander T'Pol looked up from her console and froze. Sato realized everyone was staring at her.

Turning around, she meekly replied, somewhat covering her face, "It was a spider...just a spider..."

Then she turned back to her work.

Archer blinked again and almost began to talk about first contacts, but Lieutenant Reed gave him an exasperated sigh. The captain decided to leave the bridge and not risk another scream from his stressed-out linguist.

Travis Mayweather spoke up, "Maybe you should take a break. Have something to drink or eat or both." He nodded, trying to get a response. "Or get some sleep. It might make you feel better."

Hoshi sighed and rubbed at her temples more. "What I need is a bigger brain. And a universal translator that works a whole lot better."

Travis shook his head and sighed at his best friend. "Go have something to eat."

"Are you ordering me to, Ensign?" Hoshi asked, surprised.

"No," T'Pol replied. "I am ordering you. Return in three hours or more. I refuse to allow you to stare at the syntax of this language any further. You are obviously stressed beyond limits."

Hoshi almost objected but picked up her PADD and started out the door.

"Leave the language on the bridge and forget about it for now," T'Pol ordered, raising a very Vulcan eyebrow at her.

Ensign Sato sighed and walked back to her post, where Crewman Gonzales had already sat down at, and then placed the PADD down. She left the bridge, balling up her hands in stress.

Lieutenant Reed shook his head in disgust from his post. Some people...

* * *

Sato moved her fork around the plate of the smooth cheesecake. She speared a piece with her fork and pushed a piece up on to her fork and guided it to her mouth. The cheesecake danced in her mouth, awakening her senses.

It felt so wonderful melting in her mouth. Hoshi sighed in pleasure and gave a playful grin. She let the last piece dissolve as long as possible before washing it down with a tall glass of milk.

The ensign slouched in her chair and let her worries die in the river of cheesecake calories.

She closed her eyes, blocking out all thoughts of languages from her mind. She carefully placed her fork down on the plate, still with her weary eyes closed. It felt as if the weights were slowly being dropped from her lids and her swarming mind becoming a calm stream of water.

Commander Tucker was starring at Ensign Sato, trying not to laugh. He had been standing there long enough to see her stressful day melt away like ice on a scorching day. He sat down across from her, careful to not allow her to know he was there.

Hoshi Sato sighed again and let out a small giggle. She patted her stomach and sighed once more.

"Must've been a hell of a good cheesecake," Commander Tucker replied, grinning.

Hoshi's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up.

Trip put his hand up, stopping her from apologizing or anything else that was unnecessary. "Go ahead an' enjoy yerself, darlin'. You need it."

Hoshi smiled and slouched back in her chair. Trip pulled his chair beside her and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, I won't be tellin' a soul you gave into one of the seven deadly sins right befo' m' eyes."

Sato slightly giggled as he left. She ruffled her hair and smiled to herself.

* * *

"Sir, an alien ship is approaching us," T'Pol announced. "It appears to be those who attacked us last time."

"Where's Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"The mess hall," T'Pol replied.

"Get her down here as soon as possible!" Archer barked.

Damn aliens, just because they didn't speak their language didn't make them an enemy. What was it that had set these aliens off edge? They had yet to see what these aliens looked like; all they got was their strange and beautiful language.

"They are hailing us, Captain. Audio only," T'Pol said.

"Put it through!"

Just as the language poured through the comms, Hoshi entered the bridge and sat down at her then empty seat.

"Alri'jah'sha'van'ah'la'h'sh'avree," the alien voice breathed like a lullaby.

Hoshi's face went cold, the blood drained from her face as she tried to translate the language.

"I think she is apologizing," Hoshi replied. "At least I think she is a she."

"That's a start; try to tell her you accept her apology."

"Sav'ar'ah'la'nah'shree'kah," Hoshi replied as breathy as possible.

There was a pause.

"Ya'nah'rash'nah'lah'shree," the voice said more loudly.

"I'm going to attempt to tell them we don't speak their language and are trying to as best as we can," Hoshi replied.

Archer nodded, eager to see if she would succeed.

"Y'vree'sa'la'h'shak'rah'nee'rah'lah'see," Hoshi intoned, trying to sound sweet.

Another pause and the view screen flickered.

"Captain, I am getting a visual of them," T'Pol replied.

"On screen, Sub-commander," Archer said impatiently.

The image of a beautiful woman with long, curly, red hair appeared on the screen. Her eyes were like the deep blue-green ocean, her pupils hardly visible. They were framed by long eyelashes, which brushed against her icy, pale skin. She looked very human, except for her long and pointy ears. She had an air of delicate about her.

"Ya'hel'it'rah'skee," she breathed.

Hoshi nodded and stood. The alien followed. Then the alien slightly bowed and she began to speak in English.

"We once again apologize for our previous attempts to speak with you. The last ship to speak with you was confused about your species, so then they ignorantly attacked you," the alien replied, just as breathy as before.

Hoshi nodded for Captain Archer to respond. Captain Archer stood and bowed slightly.

"We completely understand. My name is Captain Jonathon Archer and the woman speaking with you is Ensign Hoshi Sato," Archer replied.

"Captain and Ensign are ranks?" the alien asked.

"Yes, and Archer is my last name. Sato is Hoshi's last name."

Archer paused, hoping he didn't sound disrespectful.

"Ah, I see. You are Jonathon and she is Hoshi," the alien bowed slightly once again and smiled, showing her pearly whites. "I am An'rah'mishkayala'h'sha'vree. You may call me Mishkra or Mika."

"Mishkra," Archer stumbled on pronouncing.

"We will be leaving you now," Mishkra replied.

"Wait!" Archer stopped her. "Can't our people get to know you more?"

The alien blinked very slowly and pursed her lips. "We were not to meet at this time, much later we will meet again. Please yell Avree'shkree if you encounter any problems in this area of space."

Archer bowed and nodded his head. "Thank you, we will contact you that way...if we ...encounter any...problems."

The alien nodded, "Until." And she closed the connection.

"The ship has cloaked," T'Pol announced.

There was a flash of light and then nothing after the vessel cloaked.

"What was that?" Archer asked.

"Warp?" T'Pol even questioned herself. "Otherwise it would defy all logic."

Captain Archer looked over at Hoshi, as she sat down. "How did you learn their language so quickly?"

Hoshi shook her head. "I just put the sequences in the right order somehow..."

"Strange..." Archer replied. "I bet Trip will love to hear about them going to warp or whatever that was."

Hoshi only nodded. She couldn't speak the language anymore. The only thing she remembered was the shout for help. She looked down at the PADD and noticed the language had disappeared. Sato blinked and decided not to bother Captain Archer about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ensign Sato turned the page of the old novel and read on. She was completely engrossed in how Maria used the curtains to create outfits for the Van Trapp children. She almost laughed at how angry the father was about it.

Sato drank her iced tea and lay back on her bunk bed. She set the book down and closed her eyes. The day had gone by so slowly and so excruciating at first. But now, she was at ease without a care in the world.

Except how the words on the PADD disappeared so quickly.

She didn't understand it. It seemed so bizarre...

Oh well, Hoshi thought. And her mind did not dwell on that again.

* * *

"They just cloaked an' there was a flash 'o light?" Trip asked amazed, while making the necessary repairs on the warp core.

"Yes, that's what I keep telling you, Trip," Archer replied.

Trip looked at the warp core, "Hell, this thing looks like it's fixed. I just started to mess with it, too."

"Strange?"

"Yea, hey, Johnson, how's the rest of the ship doin'?" Trip drawled out.

Johnson came running up to his chief. "The strangest thing happened, sir, I was running a diagnostic and every system is in the shape it was before we were attacked seven hours ago."

Trip stared at him like he was lying.

"I'm not lying, sir. Everything is back to how it was. Granted, it's not in the best of shape, but it's like we were never attacked by these aliens."

Trip stared at the Captain. "Wha'd'ya say this alien called herself?"

Archer returned the stare, confused. "I never said their name. I don't even remember if it was a she or a he."

"But you just told me it was a she," Trip said.

"I did?" Archer was dumbfounded.

"What'd they look like?" Trip asked.

Captain Archer looked at the floor. "I honestly don't know."

"You forgot?"

"No, it's like it never happened," Archer replied.

"Sounds like ya need to see the doc, Cap'n," Trip replied and looked at the warp core, daring it to be broken.

The captain shook his head and thought about it for a moment. There was no way they could just all of a sudden forget who these people were unless it had all been dream, which was definitely not the case. He thought he might see Hoshi and ask her if she remembered who they were.

"I'll see you later, Trip!" Archer yelled as he left.

Trip looked at Ensign Johnson, who was standing there, almost lifeless.

"Didn't he just get here? I don't even recall talking to him," Trip sighed.

"Sir, what was I supposed to do?" Johnson asked.

Trip looked at him and could not remember. "Uh, make sure the ship is fine."

And then Trip looked back at his warp core, not remembering the last seven hours.

* * *

Captain Archer whistled while walking to Ensign Sato's quarters. Just as he got there, he could not remember why he had walked there.

Instead of heading back to the bridge, he rang for the ensign to see if Hoshi had contacted him.

Hoshi welcomed him into her quarters and walked over to the small couch. She sat down and smiled at the captain.

"Yes, Captain?" Hoshi asked.

Archer stood there like a moron. "Did I call you or did you call me?"

Hoshi shrugged.

"I was going to talk to you about something, but I can't think what it was."

"I have no idea, sir," Hoshi replied.

Archer turned around and walked out as quickly as possible. Hoshi furrowed her brows, rolled her eyes and shrugged. Some people were definitely weird.

* * *

Dinner that night for the captain was with his two top officers in his personal dinning room. They discussed yesterday's mission, which was exploring a harmless nebula. Trip thought it was beautiful, with the purple and orange swirls highlighting the tons of stars Sub-commander T'Pol told them it wasn't anything special, since the Vulcans had found it some thirty odd years ago.

No one spoke about earlier, for they had no recollection of part of the day.

Archer started to say something else to T'Pol and Tucker but stopped short.

"I can't remember part of the day," Archer chuckled.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and ignored the attempt of starting a new conversation.

"Neither can I," Trip said between bites of food.

The sub-commander pretended to go along with what was being said. She remembered what had happened earlier but knew the humans were not ready to know about the aliens they had encountered because their memories had been wiped. She patted her lips clean and placed the napkin back on to her lap.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" the captain asked his first officer.

"If something extraordinary would have happened why would only I remember it?"

She finished her plomek soup and dabbed her mouth once more.

"It's strange, ya know, I dun remember a thing earlier. Nothing funny about the day comes to mind."

"I suppose the day was so boring to you because your minds are not logical," T'Pol replied, as she stood to leave the table.

Archer and Trip stood as they wiped their mouths with their napkins. They said their goodbyes and headed off.

T'Pol walked to her quarters and entered them. She opened a dresser drawer and took out a box. She opened it and pulled out a PADD.

Carefully scrutinizing the PADD, she made sure all the information was still there. She ran her fingers around the metal just as she heard a sound behind her. The Vulcan turned around and noticed a cloaked person standing there.

The cloak was poor quality and brown. The figure's face could not be seen.

"Who are you?" T'Pol asked the figure.

"You do not recognize the cloak?" the figure asked.

Memories washed over T'Pol as she remembered the Vulcans first found these aliens cloaked like this figure before her.

"I do remember your species."

"You must not let the humans inquiry about us. They are too young to understand."

T'Pol nodded.

"The Vulcans are too young to understand as well, but we needed your help many years ago. Your people are flawed with logic but that is what we required from you so the other races would believe we do not exist," the figure replied.

T'Pol nodded and then asked, "We are still young to you?"

"Yes, your logic makes you much younger than the humans. If it was my choice, your people would not have remembered us."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched.

"The ship that attackedâ€”" T'Pol began.

"-Was confused. They did not recognize your ship and they fired upon your ship because they believed they were in league with the enemy. We have been attacked by another species and we are just now being able to identify their vessels."

T'Pol nodded again and understood.

The figure disappeared.

T'Pol turned her attention back to the PADD in her hands and replaced it in the box. She then put the box back into the drawer and shut it. The Vulcan climbed into the bunk and thought of it no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoshi Sato lay almost lifeless in bed. She was sound asleep, dreaming about something she could not quite grasp.

We do not understand. Now is not your time to know. Do not allow yourself to remember...

Hoshi could not figure out the language. The aliens attacked and yelled at the Enterprise crew while Hoshi frantically tried to figure out what they were saying. Jonathon Archer became impatient and angry that strange aliens would just attack them. He figured they were in these aliens' sacred space or they had broken some sort of rule. Whatever it was, they were not being reasonable at all.

"Status?" Archer asked.

"They are breaking off, sir," Malcolm Reed replied.

Archer was finally at ease ...well somewhat at ease. He sat down and sighed.

* * *

The other ship came out of nowhere. The aliens contacted the Enterprise, speaking slowly. Sato translated what they were saying without any trouble and there was no more conflict. The word(s) Avree'shkree rang in Hoshi's mind.

Hoshi bolted upright in bed. She breathed heavily and looked around the room, but the only other inhabitant was her roommate. Hoshi laid back into her bed and thought about what had just happened. All of a sudden she remembered what had happened that day. The young woman rolled out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to awaken her roommate.

She looked into the mirror. Nothing was different about her face or body, except she was sweaty. She looked at the time and saw it was five in the morning. The ensign closed her eyes and tried to think more about what had happened.

Hoshi looked at the PADD. The words melted away...

She opened her eyes and slipped off her pajamas. Stepping into the hot shower, she allowed the water to cleanse both her mind and body.

The ensign would have to tell this to the captain. He would want to know.

As the water ran down her face, it hit her: If she spoke her thoughts aloud they would disappear again. She would not remember.

There was another force working here, an idea that T'Pol would call illogical. Doctor Phlox would want her head examined, hell; she would want her head examined. Shaking her head slightly, Hoshi decided to think about it a little more before approaching the captain. If she did tell Archer, she would have to make him swear it to secrecy. They could not forget again.

* * *

Walking to the bridge with a mission was one thing. Actually getting there and remembering the mission itself was another. The linguist beat the memories into her brain and thought of them constantly. She was not going to forget again, no matter what.

Hoshi stepped onto the bridge, raking her brain for a way to discreetly speak with the captain. Her mind wandered to when she was in the mess hall the other day. Commander Tucker had been so sweet to her.

Think, Hoshi! Do not let your mind wander!

"Captain," Hoshi started.

The captain looked at her. Hoshi thought about the fact that there might be spies on the ship.

Think, Hoshi! Do not be paranoid! Not right now!

"Yes, ensign?" Archer responded.

Hoshi fumbled with her hands, "I need to talk to you about my quarters."

It was a lie. Sort of. She did start remembering in her quarters.

"OK," Archer paused, waiting for her to continue.

"In private, please," Hoshi sighed. She gave him a look.

"All right, my ready room?"

Hoshi nodded and followed. She continued to beat the memories into her mind. Keeping her focus on the task at hand, she did not want to forget a single thing. She had to remember.

* * *

Archer stared at his linguist, not sure if she was delusional or actually telling him the truth. If she were delusional, he would have Doctor Phlox make sure she was better again. If she were telling him the truth, then it would explain why no one remembered about seven hours of the day. But Archer had already told himself that it was OK.

Thinking about it, he realized that in all reality, his thoughts would be of suspicion if the entire crew's mind had been messed with.

"You're telling me you are the only one who remembers?" the captain looked intently at Hoshi.

Hoshi blinked. "I am?"

"Yes, you are the only one who remembers yesterday."

"Oh..." Hoshi thought. This was not good at all.

"This would explain a lot," he mused. "I wonder if T'Pol remembers. She at least pretended not to remember and then finished eating quicker than Trip and I did."

Hoshi looked around the room, feeling paranoid. "You can't tell anyone," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I would forget it again and so would you."

"But I don't remember it."

Hoshi blinked. Damn.

"Erm...maybe we can ask T'Pol?"

Archer sat down on the couch. "You just told me not to tell anyone."

Hoshi sat down next to the captain. "Maybe she is the exception?"

The captain shrugged. "I have no idea. But if these aliens wiped our memories then they can probably do it again."

Damn, Hoshi thought once again. This would prove to be tricky.

"We won't ask just yet, I will try to remember what happened and then I will ask her by myself as to not risk both of us not remembering," Captain Archer continued. "You're dismissed, Hoshi."

Hoshi nodded and went to her post like a in a zombie. She had to remember.

* * *

"There is the possibility ..." the cloaked alien to the left replied.

"The possibility of what?" the one on the right asked.

"That someone can remember."

"But it doesn't happen often, does it?"

"Only in love does it happen."

"Love? Do the humans believe in love?"

"Some," the alien responded back.

"But memories can be erased once more, right?"

"Possibly. But the memories would return."

"What type of love? Affection? Eros?"

"True love."

The alien on the right bowed his head in thought, its face obscured by the cloak.

"True love? I thought only we believed in the such."

"Some humans do."

"How do you know this?"

"It was a thought one of them held."

"Who?"

"The one called Commander Tucker."

"But is he in love?"

"I am uncertain."

"Who is in love?"

"That is uncertain. My time to speak with them was too short."

"Find out!"

"I have already selected spies. We will find out."

"Who is leading them?"

"I will be leading them."

"Goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye."

The alien on the left disappeared, leaving the other one to his own thoughts. He sat down, trying to contemplate the river that ran through the sea of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, an unidentifiable ship is approaching us," Hoshi informed Archer.

Crewman O'Shay entered the bridge and went to her post behind T'Pol. She looked around at the crew as she stopped, her red curls still bobbing up and down.

"On screen," Archer answered. He adjusted his uniform and stared at the view screen.

"I've never seen this ship configuration before," T'Pol replied.

The captain looked over at Hoshi who shook her head to tell him this was not the people they had seen before.

O'Shay had to speak up, tell them that they needed to get out of there. There had to be a way.

"Sir, this vessel is no where capable of handing the ship approaching," she reported.

Sub-commander T'Pol looked at the crewman. Her facial expression tightened. She recognized the crewman; she was not really a crewman aboard the ship. She was a Protector.

"Noted, crewman," the captain said as the ship advanced upon Enterprise.

"They're charging weapons, sir!" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed looked up at Archer, tension clearly written across his face.

"Shields!" Captain Archer snapped.

"No effect, sir! I am getting reports of intruders on this deck!" Malcolm countered.

"Dammit. Sato, can you hail them?"

"I don't think they have hailing frequencies, sir," Hoshi shook her head as she intently listened to the subspace static.

"There are three aliens in the turbo-lift," Malcolm quickly told the captain.

Hoshi thought to herself. Could this be what would happen for not trying to forget? Why did Hoshi remember and no one else? She didn't recognize the ship. It was not the same one that attacked them on the previous day.

Malcolm motioned toward the turbo lift.

He quickly pulled out his phase pistol and glanced at Archer, who followed suit. Archer took five steps toward Malcolm, ending up a step to his side and two steps in front of him.

The turbo-lift doors opened as if in slow motion. Hoshi, who did not have a weapon, ducked under her console. T'Pol aimed her phase pistol at the first alien through the doors. Crewman O'Shay stood wide-eyed at her station; this was not supposed to happen.

The aliens had dark gray skin and black hair. Their eyes and uniforms were black, as were their small weapons. One alien had a different weapon, and it was he who fired directly at Captain Archer's leg.

Archer shot back at the alien, falling to the floor as he pulled the trigger. He hit the deck with a thud and yelled in pain.

Nnnoooo!!!" O'Shay yelled.

T'Pol and Malcolm fired their weapons at the aliens, just as two more beamed onto the bridge.

Hoshi climbed out of her hole and threw PADDs at the aliens in a desperate bid to distract them. It was all she could do.

Archer yelled again in pain just as Crewman O'Shay ran to his side. She pulled a dart out of his leg and watched as blood and a clear liquid seeped out of the wound.

The crewman sucked on his leg, trying to get the poison out before it was too late. She spat the clear liquid onto the floor as she worked.

The bodies of the invading aliens taken down by the Enterprise crew suddenly disappeared.

Malcolm stared at T'Pol as she calmly said that the alien vessel had veered off and went to warp speed. The armory officer looked at the captain, just as the crewman finished sucking the poison out of his blood stream. Hoshi looked up from the floor, slowly stood but then sat back down.

The youthful O'Shay crawled to the captain and placed a hand on his face, shushing his screams of pain.

"It's all right, everything will be fine," the girl soothed.

But to Archer, it sounded like a singsong alien language, "See'la'ra'shvre'sk'all'an'ah'sh,"

Archer's eyes blinked as he saw a beautiful maiden with loose, red curls. She had dainty pointed ears and thin eyebrows.

Her eyes were calm like a river yet as powerful as the sea. She had the sweetest, calmest voice that had ever graced his ears.

"Hold on, do not fall asleep," O'Shay murmured.

T'Pol, meanwhile, contacted the ship's doctor.

"San'arah'jvree'la'leen'reah'skree," the beautiful alien maiden continued.

Captain Archer's eyelids drooped as his mind tried to comprehend what he saw as a dream. Phlox rushed in just as Jon passed out.

Hoshi covered her mouth in surprise. Whoever the invading aliens were, they wanted Archer dead. Hoshi knew that was what their mission had to have been. These aliens were not those she remembered, they were the enemy. She would get to the bottom of this.

Crewman O'Shay collapsed just as Phlox motioned for the med team to carry Archer to sickbay. Phlox sighed and picked the slight crewman as he would a doll.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're not human?" Phlox blinked looking at the analysis.

"No," O'Shay replied and began to explain.

* * *

"He seems to be quite all right, although there will be a scar where the poison dart punctured his leg and minor paralysis may make it difficult for him to walk for a couple of weeks," Phlox informed the young crewman on the other bio-bed.

She stared at the Denobulan and thought about her options. "I can remove most of the scaring, possibly all of it."

"But you are in no shape to do so," Phlox replied.

"I must act soon," she replied and flashed her eyes.

Phlox sighed. He knew he had to trust this alien. If he didn't the rest of the crew's lives could be at stake.

"Go ahead. Don't make it look suspicious. Remove the majority of the scaring and if you can allow him to be able to walk normally much faster, then do so as well."

She approached the captain as he lay lifelessly on the bio-bed. The redhead placed a hand on the infected area and trembled with strain. Her pupils and the whites of her eyes disappeared, seemingly replaced with her tears. Pain engulfed the alien and she stumbled backward.

The infected area was partially healed.

Phlox looked at the alien, surprised. He hadn't believed her at first when she told him of her regenerative abilities. This alien species, whatever they called themselves, could be helpful in medical advances. The doctor pushed that thought aside. He could not ask an alien from the distant future to do this.

"I'm expected in the 24th century in two hours, I should probably leave before I am compromised," the alien told Phlox.

"What did you call yourself?"

"It does not matter. I also will not wipe these memories from your brain. You may prove useful later on."

Phlox nodded, understanding.

"You're from the 24th century?" Phlox asked, trying to figure more out about this alien.

"I did not say that, I only said I was expected there in two hours," the alien replied, smiling shyly. "Goodbye, Doctor Phlox."

Pressing on the necklace's stone that she wore, she disappeared.

Phlox gasped, awestruck, just as Commander Tucker entered sickbay. He wore a worried expression on his face for his longtime friend.

"Will he be all right?" Tucker asked.

Phlox gave his infamous wide smile and replied, "Of course. I've managed to heal most of the tissue and he should be able to walk normally within a week or two."

The commander nodded his head. "You gonna wake him?"

"I was just getting to that," Phlox answered.

"Hoshi was pretty concerned whether or not he would be fine. She wouldn't say why, but just said he needed to remember something," Trip shrugged.

Phlox pressed the hypo-spray against Captain Archer's neck.

Immediately, Archer sat up and then grunted as the grogginess hit him.

"Where is she?" Jonathon demanded.

Phlox and Trip shared confused glances.

"Who, Cap'n?" Trip asked, sitting on the nearby bio-bed.

"The maiden..." Archer replied, furrowing his brow and looking at the floor.

"What maiden?" Trip asked. Then he realized the captain was talking about the crewman Reed said saved his life. "Oh, Crewman O'Shay is resting."

"Not the crewman," Archer said. "The maiden who spoke to me...She was...so beautiful...she had this gorgeous voice and long, beautiful curls. Her touch was so...nice and warm."

Trip smirked at the captain's description. "I don't think she'll be coming back, Cap'n."

"You were hallucinating," Phlox muttered, recognizing the description of the alien who was present before Trip entered.

"She couldn't be," Archer said confused. "She was so real..."

Trip's smirk didn't disappear. "I think ya need a beer an' we'll go watch water polo. Maybe that'll clear ya'r head."

Jonathon Archer still had a confused look on his face. He knew what he saw, a beautiful maiden who comforted him when he was possibly going to die.

* * *

Hoshi fumbled with her hands while she waited for the captain to arrive on the bridge. When he did come, he limped to his seat. He had a confused look on his face and seemed deep in thought. Sato decided to break the ice.

"Have you thought on what we talked about?" she asked.

The captain nodded in her direction. "I have thought about it and maybe we need to talk in a couple hours about it some more."

Hoshi agreed. "Probably a good idea."

"Talk about what?" Travis asked.

"Personal," Hoshi murmured and it was left at that.

The captain did indeed remember what his linguist was talking about.

* * *

"You're serious you saw that?" Hoshi gasped.

"Yes, I know what I saw, I'm not accepting that I was hallucinating or that I was delusional. Does the crewman look familiar to you at all?" Archer asked Hoshi.

Hoshi thought about it. She did resemble Mishkra a lot, except she looked very human to Hoshi.

"She looks like the alien that contacted us."

"The one on this alien ship you talked about?"

"Yes, the way you describe her puts it all together."

"Puts what all together?"

"Well, what I remember really did happen, and this so called crewman saved your life by knowing what to do. Plus, I looked in the records and a Crewman O'Shay died during an accident on Earth when Starfleet was first formed," Sato handed the captain a PADD with the data she had collected.

"She died in an accident?"

"Yes, and she looks exactly like the crewman that saved your life earlier."

Archer viewed the PADD's information, which included a picture. The red hair stood out to him the most. The original Crewman Maeve O'Shay apparently had straight hair. But her eyes were the color of the sea and she had an innocent look. The resemblance was so striking. Jon knew they were the same people.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, ensign?"

"From the future?" Hoshi whispered.

Archer nodded. "There's no other explanation to this."

Hoshi exhaled, trying to compute all of this. It did explain how she was a crewman in the early 22nd century and then in 2152 still looked the same.

"Who are they, though?" the captain wondered.

"Well, they're not working for the Suliban. We can determine this because Mishkra saved your life when those other aliens attacked. Whoever they are."

"The two races must be at war or something."

"Did T'Pol recognize them?"

"She denied it, but if she does I can't think why she would lie about it. Unless...unless she has a very good reason."

Hoshi blinked. "The Vulcan science director doesn't believe time travel is possibleâ€”"

"By the Vulcans or humans maybe. But by a highly advanced race? Just maybe, maybe they are lying or maybe the science director won't believe it."

"There's no information about these aliens in the Vulcan database though."

"True, but might not be true. It could be a locked file or highly classified and we don't have the classification to view the information," Archer said.

Hoshi Sato nodded. It made sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Commander Tucker, clad in his sweats and a tank top, walked into the gym ready to work out. He chose his machine and started pumping his muscles. The day had been chaotic, what with the sudden attack and Archer almost being killed.

He thought that nothing else out of the ordinary would happen, at least until he heard a noise in the shower area.

Quietly getting up, Trip walked to the showers and hid behind the wall. He saw a redhead step into one of the showers, her clothes thrown out onto a bench. Trip watched as she turned the water on, but could not see her naked body clearly. All he saw was her form of curves. She quietly hummed a song he had never heard during her short shower.

Tucker moved into the gym room again, breathing heavily, not sure what to expect.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked as she walked out, clothed in a Starfleet uniform.

Tucker noticed it was just Crewman O,Shay.

"Sorry. I didn't know who was in there. Ya can't be too sure with that alien attack, ya know."

Maeve smiled and started at Tucker, who clearly didn't know what to do. He had seen her in the shower, possibly naked. And she could sense that he was attracted to her body.

* * *

Mishkra hated pretending to be someone else. Not only that, but she had no choice but to use the old alias she adopted for spying on the humans before. Much time had passed since then. She had to stage her death and leave the past, so she would cover all tracks.

Her first spy job on the humans was to see if they were technologically and intellectually ready to meet a highly advanced species. Mishkra was saddened by what little the humans had learned in the many years that had passed.

She was once again Crewman Maeve O'Shay, and she was uncomfortable playing a human. Mishkra hoped her position would not be compromised by the humans' curiosity.

Mishkra left the gym and entered the hall. She took a right turn, down another hall. Literally melting into the wall nearby, she disappeared.

* * *

Archer paced back-and-forth in his ready room, listening to T'Pol say she did not know of these aliens he spoke of. She pretended to not remember the previous events in order to protect the captain and the humans.

"You honestly have no idea what I'm talking about?" Archer snapped at T'Pol.

"I have never seen nor heard of these people," the sub-commander replied, shifting her weight to the other leg.

The captain continued his pacing, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"The crewman that was on board," he said as he handed T'Pol a PADD. "She died many years ago. Explain to me how a dead girl is not only walking around this ship but also saved my life."

T'Pol stared at the PADD. Sure enough, O'Shay had died almost fifty years ago and still looked 18. According to the PADD, she had just started at the Academy that year and died at the end of the year in an accident that was not explained. Her body was never found.

"The Vulcan Science Directorate states that time travel is illogical," T'Pol stated.

Archer flopped down on the couch and stared at T'Pol, trying to decide if she was bluffing or not. He looked her in her dark eyes and let her wait for a short time. She was unmoved and almost began to speak again, but Archer interrupted her.

"Is that something you believe?" Archer asked, thumbing the PADD.

"The Vulcan Science Directorateâ€”"

"Yes, the Vulcan Science Directorate states that time travel is illogical. But that also is because they've never met the Suliban nor these aliens that we are dealing with," the captain explained. "What do you believe?"

"I believe that he is correct."

"Why do you, T'Pol? You've met the Suliban; you know they talk about a war going on through time. You understand that Crewman Daniels is from the future. Why do you still deny that it is possible?"

T'Pol wanted to break. She wanted to tell the captain the truth that these aliens told the Vulcans they had the ability to travel through time. She wanted to say that they only used it to fix what other time-traveling aliens messed up. But she knew it was not what she wanted that counted, it was what would protect those of the past. Or future, for that matter.

The Vulcan stared at her captain, unsure how to respond.

"Crewman Daniels believes he is from the future. He is no longer living."

Archer sighed. "Dammit, T'Pol. You know he took me to the past and I came here to the future. Stop denying it! You,re just proving how damned arrogant Vulcans are. If it doesn't fit into their schedule, it doesn't exist!"

"Is that all?" T'Pol asked.

He stared at her.

"Only if you aren't ready to just tell me you know who these aliens are. All I need is a reason why you can't."

"They believe it will protect the timeline," she admitted.

Archer's jaw dropped. She broke.

"So you do know who they are?"

"That is all I can tell you, captain."

The man leaned back into the couch and rested his arms under his neck. He couldn't believe this! The Vulcans knew about these aliens and were keeping it from everyone that time travel was possible.

"When will you come forth that time travel does exist?"

She stiffed her stance. "Timeâ€”"

"Don't give me that bullshit, give me the truth," Archer said gruffly.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that information," T'Pol stiffened even more. "Is that all now?"

Jon nodded and waved his hand toward the door, then stopped.

"Wait. Don't tell them that I know."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow. "Know what?"

And then she left the captain to himself to think about what had happened and what might happen. He knew time travel was possible. It was obvious these aliens were not from 2151. But what was their mission here? Were they far enough out in space that they were in their system? Their galaxy?

If so, what would happen to the humans?


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshi paced the mess hall, going over the reasons why she remembered everything and at the same time trying to decipher the alien language. There was no one else in the mess that night and she needed the peace and quiet to think.

Sitting down, she emerged herself deeper into the language and her cheesecake. She stopped, realizing something like this had happened before. She pushed the cheesecake aside and looked at it suspiciously. Then her quiet space was interrupted by the sound of Commander Tucker's footsteps.

When he entered, he seemed concerned and he sat down across from Hoshi. He looked at her, scrutinizing her deeply. Something kept pulling him to her that day. His thoughts felt as though they were swarming with her image. Her beauty. Shaking his head, he stumbled on the words he wanted to say.

"Does anything seem weird around the ship to you?"

Hoshi set the PADD aside and looked at Trip, trying to decide if she could safely tell him what was going on. She ached to tell him. But even more, she ached for him to love her all of a sudden.

"Yes," she admitted.

Trip sighed and shook his head, almost disbelieving that someone agreed (with him) that something was not right with the ship.

"Our minds have been messed with," Hoshi hissed menacingly, then giggled playfully.

The engineer gave her a look and shook his head. "You've had way too much cheesecake."

Hoshi stared up at him. The word of cheesecake had been exchanged between them before.

"This seems so ...familiar" he said.

She nodded and almost begged for him.

Then she shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Hoshi asked herself quietly.

Trip scratched the back of his neck. "Huh?"

"Aliens have messed with our heads. Those seven hours that everyone forgot about were filled with aliens from the future. Or past. I haven't figured out that part yet."

"Yer pullin' m'leg, ain't ya?"

The linguist shook her head. "Nope, it happened like that."

"It did? So a bunch of aliens came over and talked with us and then, zap! We forget everything?"

"I remember, though I can't figure out why. I told the captain, and now he's convinced because Crewman O'Shay has been dead for fifty years."

Trip's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Hoshi nodded. "There has to be a way; I have to think what I was thinking about when it was all happening. There had to be something that countered it."

Trip pulled the cheesecake toward him and ate the rest of it as Hoshi looked on. He thought she would defend her prize, but she only smiled. The engineer smiled back and put the plate to the side. He folded his hands and watched as Hoshi thought about the whole ordeal.

"What were you thinking about when the aliens came?" Hoshi asked, curiously.

"I don't remember."

"Love," Hoshi murmured.

Trip cocked his head.

"I was thinking how much I loved languages. Then my thoughts wandered to when you and I were in the mess hall before that. I was indulging myself in my cheesecake when ..."

He blinked his eyes as the thoughts wandered back and he remembered the scene.

"Don't worry, I still won't be tellin' a soul you gave into one of the seven deadly sins right before m' eyes," Trip said as he stood up.

Hoshi was mesmerized as he walked up to her and knelt. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Trip, it's late," Hoshi said, wanting him to continue.

"We can discuss this in my quarters," Trip countered, brushing her hair with his callused hands.

Sato gulped and nodded her head. "Let me grab my pajamas and we can camp out and discuss what happened."

Trip nodded, stood and backed up, giving her space to escape. When she left, he hung his head and wandered to his quarters.

* * *

He held her in his arms, like brotherly love, as she talked about what she remembered about these people. She had him read the information about the crewman. Then they talked about where these aliens were from. They put together that the captain knew about it all and possibly T'Pol. Trip wondered allowed if Phlox would know, since the crewman had been brought there. It seemed logical for him to know by now.

Hoshi looked up at his blue eyes and melted in them. She ran her hand across his face and he chuckled.

"What are you up ta, darlin?" he asked her.

"I don't know yet."

Trip chuckled again and pulled her closer, then kissed her nose. She blushed and buried her head into his shirted chest.

"Night time yet?" Trip asked, eager for sleep.

She nodded and laid her head on his chest then closed her eyes. He was apprehensive about what might happen next, but closed his eyes as well. They both slept better than they had since their journey on Enterprise had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoshi went to her shift, thinking about the night she spent with the commander. It was innocent, really. They were good friends only trying to form a more special bond with one another.

She was not going to mention this to the captain, though. That was for sure.

As the captain entered the bridge, he was called over the comm.

"Captain, may I see you in your ready room," Archer heard a female voice ask

"May I ask who this is?" Archer tried to place the voice.

"Please come to your ready room, alone," the voice answered and turned off the comm.

"Who is in there, Malcolm?"

"I'm not picking up any life signs in your ready room, sir. It seems to be empty."

"Should I take a phase pistol?"

"I'd recommend it sir, we have no idea what we are dealing with," the tactical officer responded.

Archer picked up his phase pistol and totted it with him.

* * *

Captain Archer entered his ready room armed with his phase pistol. He looked around the small room and saw no one. But he did feel like he was not alone.

"A weapon?" an amused voice asked and the phase pistol melted in Archer's hand.

He flung the weapon to the ground and shook his hand. It felt like his hand was burning. Looking his hand over, he saw another hand on his. He looked up and saw the maiden in his hallucination. Her eyes were glued to his and her touch felt therapeutic. She removed her hand, revealing his was healed.

"How?" Archer began.

She ran the back of her hand across his face and shushed him.

"This path you are taking is dangerous. Your people should not be following. Those that tried to kill you are the enemy. They want to destroy the timeline."

"Are they working for the Suliban?"

She laughed. "They work for themselves. They don,'t want there to be human exploration. They want Earth, but they cannot find it. You mustn't allow them to kidnap one of you or they will find Earth."

Jon looked down at her.

What will they do if they find Earth?"

"They will enslave your people and take all your planet's minerals, leaving it a barren wasteland and your people broken," the alien replied and then seductively kissed his cheek.

She was wearing a thin, long dress that revealed her upper chest, stomach and her curves. She walked away from Jon and ran her hand over her bare stomach, thinking. Then she turned and faced the human. Archer walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips. She pulled away from him.

"Do not," she replied, breathily. "Leave this area of space."

"Should we go all the way through the space?" Archer asked, frustrated.

"No, but there are other quadrants of this universe and you must not go through them, for you will not survive."

Archer blinked.

"There are species out there that are more powerful than you think. Your people are like a baby still in its mother's womb. Defenseless.

"Those who attacked you could just barely crush you. My people could crush you with one attack. The small vessel that attacked you days ago was only a scout ship. You were very lucky."

"So you're admitting that you wiped our memories?" Archer asked.

The alien nodded her head. "It was for your own good. You will not remember it."

"One of us already remembers."

She stared at him. "I know who she is, so do not think you are fooling me."

Jon sighed. "Why can't you just tell us who or what you are?"

"Your people are too young to understand time travel."

"And the Vulcans?"

"Just as young, for they deny its existence. You cannot deny something's existence. Everything is alive," she whispered.

Archer thought about what he was told. He wondered if she would wipe his memory from knowing all this and then wipe Hoshi's. It seemed like the thing to do, but maybe she would let them remember.

He sat down at the couch and looked up at her.

"Let me guess, you are going to wipe our memories now?"

She shook her head and proceeded to leave.

"Wait, why won't you?"

"This is not over, Captain Archer. A few of you may know. Right now it may be for the better. The Jalashk will attack again, you can be sure of that."

"The Jalashk?"

"Those who attacked you are from this time," Mishkra replied. "But I am not."

And then she disappeared.

Archer sighed and leaned back in the couch. This was already a long day and it had just started.

* * *

"You told Trip?" Archer asked, sitting down with Trip and Hoshi.

Archer had to think about this. It was getting out of hand. It seemed like everyone was beginning to know.

"Course, cap'n. We had a nice long chat and it came up."

"It came up?"

"I realized that something was the matter with not knowing what happened one day and she fessed up," Trip explained. "It was that simple."

Archer sighed and the three began to discuss what they would do next. He just hoped the Jalashk would not attack them; they might not survive another attack because Mishkra had left.


	9. Chapter 9

They both sat on the blanket Hoshi had laid out on the floor of the commander's quarters. There were PADDs of all the information they had gathered strewn around them on the blanket. Plus, there was chocolate and champagne set out next to them. Hoshi didn't care how they had gotten to the point of camping out at each other's quarters on breaks, but they had. The champagne was something Trip had decided they needed to camp out with and the chocolate was Hoshi's personal touch.

The memories the crew had lost had been returning very slowly. It couldn't be explained, but Archer figured Mishkra wanted them to remember.

"Okay, so first..." Hoshi began before being interrupted by Trip.

Trip moved in closer and whispered in her ear, "I get it, Hosh. No need to explain it to me again."

She smiled as his voice tickled her ear. She didn't understand what was happening to her, but she felt so safe in the commander's presence.

"All right," she agreed. "So we know all of this. What we have to figure out is a way to get away from the Jalashk if they are to attack again."

Trip sighed. He didn't care about the Jalashk, not right now anyway. He was with a beautiful woman in his quarters on a light pink blanket, with chocolate and champagne to complete the picture. All he wanted was to hold that beautiful woman and not care about anything else for at least a moment.

He moved in closer and ran his hands down her arms. She sighed in pleasure and didn't pull away. Hoshi threw the PADDs in her hands away from them and leaned back. Trip softly kissed her neck and her eyes fluttered. Her stance loosened and she let him kiss her. He unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off of her lithe arms. Then he began to kiss the arms he had just freed from the confining jacket. A beep at the door interrupted Trip just as he began to kiss Hoshi more fervently.

Hoshi pulled away and Trip stood up.

"Come," the engineer said, more than a little annoyed.

Malcolm entered, totting another PADD. "This is something the captain put together on what memories had returned to him."

The tactical officer looked from Hoshi to Trip, wondering what other than words had been exchanged on the blanket. Hoshi was adjusting her jacket slowly, as to not capture Reed's attention. His head swarmed with ideas that they were touching each other, or kissing or worseâ€”getting it on the blanket. His face burned at the thought.

Trip took the PADD and looked at Malcolm's face. He was obviously staring at Hoshi, who was looking down at the blanket.

"Look, Malcolm, nothing happened, all right?" Trip said, exasperated.

Malcolm's gaze switched from Hoshi to Trip. "Nothing happened, sir? Whatever do you mean?"

He pretended to not know what Trip was talking about.

Trip rolled his eyes. "Hoshi and I were..."

"It's none of my business, sir. There are other women, I'm merely just curious why you needed a blanket on the floor," he said sarcastically before turning and bolting out the door.

Biting his lip, Trip looked at Hoshi. He wanted to beat the crap out of Malcolm for his rude comment.

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow," Hoshi said solemnly.

"Jus' cuz Malcolm said somethin' rude, ya wanna continue this later?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't matta what he has to say or think, Hosh. Nothin' happened but kissin'. What's the harm in that?" his drawl worsened as he became furious.

Hoshi's face stared up at his. She was so beautiful in Trip's eyes.

"Then we should continue with the work at hand," she replied.

Trip nodded and left it at that. He wasn't going to fight her about wanting to hold her. It wasn't worth the risk.

The engineer sat back down on the blanket at viewed the PADD in his hands. The information wasn't any news to him or Hoshi, so he placed it on the blanket.

"We're not getting anywhere with any of this information," Trip said. "Without the computer's recordings of the alien ship, we won't find out how to protect ourselves better from the Jalashk.

Hoshi agreed and flopped her PADD down. She turned to Trip, who was staring at the blanket. Then she pushed him forcibly down on to the blanket. He gave her a confused look as moved her body on top of his. She removed her jacket and then unbuttoned his. He had a goofy grin on his face and she kissed it.

"Hosh," he drawled and closed his eyes as she playfully planted kisses on various parts of his face.

Hoshi nuzzled her face against Trip's and let her body's weight drop. She lay there, thinking about what to do next to become his lover.

The commander let his hands roam across her body as he kissed her back.

It was almost innocent, at least until he pushed her onto the edge of the blanket and began to kiss her neck. He removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She laughed good-naturedly and allowed him to kiss her more. She pulled him close and locked her lips on to his, at last.

* * *

When morning came, Hoshi pulled the blankets close to her naked body and flopped onto Trip. He was awake and gave her a quick kiss.

"We better get ourselves presentable. The capn's having a meeting about all this information in an hour," Trip said, untangling himself from the blankets.

"Race you to the shower!" Hoshi yelled, knocking him over as she jumped out of the bed and just grazed her head on the top bunk.

She streaked across the room to the bathroom with Trip just a hairsbreadth behind her, well, behind. The bathroom door shut just before gales of laughter and screaming erupted from about who had beaten whom. Laughter of a different sort could then be heard once the shower was turned on.

* * *

"Their memories are returning, An'rah'mishkayala'h'sha'vre!" the male yelled.

"It is not my fault, Ah'vrah'sh'nee!" Mishkra yelled back, almost a mirror image in posture and appearance to her male counterpart.

The male alien paced back and forth, pointing his finger at her face.

"Then whose fault is it? Mine? Hah! This was not my in-and-out job that became some silly fling!"

"I did not have a fling!"

"Then what was that with the captain? You were seducing him!" Vrah accused.

"I was not! I was only using him to get the thoughts I needed to make an assessment of he and his people!" Mishkra yelled back and then shoved him with her hands.

Vrah glared as he hit the nearby wall.

"Do not blame me of anything!" Mishkra countered. "The king would be furious with you, fool! I am one of his Most Trusted."

The words burned. Vrah had wanted to be one of the Most Trusted, but had not made it to the list. He was below the female before him, which did not make him happy.

"Then why are they remembering?"

"I may have altered the captain's mind." She paused before continuing with a different thought. "Or I was right about the true love thing."

Vrah glared.

"There's love on this ship?"

"There's love everywhere you look," she replied, disgusted at his stupidity.

He glared back at her.

"Who?"

"That's not your concern; it's not even mine. Its part of history read it for once!" Mishkra glowered.

"I know the history of the Enterprise crew."

"Well, then think."

"You make me so angry, woman," Vrah sighed.

She left him standing there, thinking about the history that he had read prior to this. They were supposed to come to this time and fix something that was being bothered. They were supposed to have a run in with the crew, they were supposed to talk with Archer and the humans were supposed to remember again slowly. This fight was to take place, the love exchanged between two unlikely humans was supposed to happen and it was supposed to flourish. It was even recorded that Mishkra was supposed to stomp out of the room.

Damned history. Vrah hated having to mess with it all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting had started before Hoshi and Trip arrived. They were the center of attention as they made their way to the conference table. Captain Archer's face stiffened, T'Pol raised a brow, Reed rolled his eyes and Travis grinned. Hoshi was surprised to see Travis in a meeting with the command staff. Was the meeting called for all?

T'Pol continued speaking as the two new lovers entered. She was discussing the events leading up to their memories being tampered with and what has been happening since then.

"Apparently we are all remembering seven hours that were wiped from our minds," T'Pol explained the obvious.

"You never forgot though, T'Pol," Archer added.

Her eyebrow rose again. "That is correct."

She realized that not having her memory tampered with was possibly a questionable thing and someone would inquiry about the rationale behind it.

"Why didn't you forget?" a suspicious Travis asked.

"I remember because Mishkra did not wipe my memory."

"Why not?"

"The Vulcans are aware of her people's existence."

"So they are aware of time travel," Travis assumed.

T'Pol's eyebrow arched again.

"That assumption is partially accurate. The majority of the Vulcans are aware that time travel exists, though we do not speak of it to less sophisticated races."

"Now, jes' wait a secon," Trip burst. "Your people withheld information that time travel exists from us? How's that fair?"

"Life is not fair, Commander Tucker," the sub-commander pointed out.

"We're going off subject here," Archer warned.

Hoshi spoke up next.

"I forgot and then remembered long before everyone else remembered," Hoshi said.

Travis shot her a fleeting look.

"I don't know why I remembered but that's beside the point. I don't think these aliens, Mishkra's people, are harmful. I think they're peaceful. But these Jalashk are dangerous and we need to be careful," Hoshi finished.

"The ship's phase cannons are in tip-top shape," Reed announced.

"The warp core's doing jes fine," Trip added.

Archer gazed at the schematics on the console. He nodded his head in satisfaction thanked the group for their hard work in getting him all that he had asked for. They had to be ready for the Jalashk, for they could attack at any moment.

When the meeting was over with, Archer pulled Trip and Hoshi aside to speak with them. He quietly voiced his frustration that they were late for the meeting and said he did not want to know why they were late, just that next time they arrive on time.

Trip was relieved that Jon didn't ask why they were late. He didn't know how to tell his best friend that he and Hoshi had a long discussion on things and everything got heated. He decided not to tell the captain about his new relationship with Hoshi right now, but knew there would be a time that he would have to discuss it. Hoshi, on the other hand, only nodded and informed Archer that she would not be late the next time he called a meeting.

The captain left it at that and walked over to his chair. He sat down and thought about the reasons why the commander and the linguist had both come in late at the same time. He knew there was chemistry between the two and believed there was something other than friendship going on between them. Jon just hoped their attachment would not interfere with their work.

Trip headed toward engineering and checked his warp core. All was going smoothly and his crew was bustling about. He thought about last night, how soft Hoshi's skin was and how beautiful she was to him. She was incredibly strong and smart. He smiled at the memory of her smell; it attracted him to her so strongly. Trip wondered if she was thinking about him.

* * *

Hoshi smiled secretly to herself, thinking about the commander. She had put lotion on his hands that morning, trying to work out the calluses that made him the strong man he was. She told him that his hands were rough and needed softened and he laughed at that. Just as Hoshi began to think about what the two of them could do their next encounter, she heard T'Pol announce that two Jalashk ships had flown out of subspace.

The Jalashk ships approached Enterprise and attacked.

"Polarize hull plating," Archer snapped. "Mr. Reed, fire at will."

Sparks flew from consoles everywhere as the ship shook from the attack.

"Captain, six more ships have appeared. We're completely surrounded." The armory officer quickly calculated the odds of survival. "There's no way we'll be able to fight off all of the, sir."

The Enterprise continued to shake under the barrage of enemy fire coming from weapons the crew had never seen before. Several bridge officers were knocked off their feet from the explosions on board. The crew was getting frantic.

"Dammit!" Archer yelled out when Reed said the hull plating couldn't hold much longer.

Hoshi's eyes widened when she saw more Jalashk ships pull out of sub-space. She forced herself to think. Think Hoshi! Think! What was it you were supposed to say in case this happened again? And then it hit her. She looked around the room at her grim colleagues yelling and scurrying about trying to handle all the explosions and whatnot. She doubted the words would do any good.

"Captain, our hull plating is offline! We'll be destroyed in a few moments," Reed felt sick with even the thought of being defeated.

She had to say it; if it didn't work then it didn't work.

She stared at the captain as he asked her to hail the Jalashk and surrender. She shook her head.

"Avree'shkree," Hoshi muttered and turned back to her console.

"Ensign, hail them and surrender to them!" Archer ordered again.

The captain's voice trailed off as he watched the view screen fill with luminescent ships that came out of nowhere. They did not use warp, they were far too advanced to use such unreliable systems. There were hundreds of the alien spaceships surrounding the area of space. They fired only a few times at the enemy ships, which exploded immediately. A couple Jalashk ships tried firing back or escaping, but they did no damage and were too destroyed.

Captain Archer stood in awe at the beautiful ships. Cheering and clapping erupted on the bridge.

Hoshi looked at the view screen and then heard her console beeping that they were being hailed.

"Sir, we're being hailed by one of the ships."

"On screen, Hoshi," Archer replied.

A very familiar woman with red hair appeared on the view screen. She had a ravishing smile on her face, a smile of victory. She stood and bowed slightly, greeting the captain. Archer slightly bowed in unison and began to thank her.

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you came when you did. There was no way we were going to defeat that many Jalashk ships," Archer said humbly.

An'rah'mishkayala'h'sha'vree replied, "Jonathon Archer, you are welcome. My people are grateful that you informed us of your predicament. You have allowed us to destroy much of the enemy."

"Are your people at war with them?" Archer wondered.

"Yes, they attack us for our solar system is rich in minerals and theirs is depleted. Though they are too foolish to realize they stand no chance against us."

Archer finally sat down. "We can't let them know of Earth."

"That is what I told you the other day. But your planet is safe; we have ships surrounding your Milky Way galaxy at all times," Mishkra explained. "There is no way they will be able to enslave your people."

"Thank you," Archer felt the need to do something for the beautiful alien. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Mishkra shook her head and smiled playfully. "You need not return the favor. Your ship will be completely repaired within the hour."

"You're repairing our ship?" Reed asked, amazed.

Mishkra laughed, amused at how limited their thinking was.

"We have the ability to completely repair your vessel in a matter of moments. Did I not explain that we are an extremely superior race?"

"You told us, but we didn't know just how superior you were," the captain said.

"Very," she replied back.

Trip's voice came through the commlink, interrupting the captain and Mishkra.

"Cap'n, the ship was all screwed up and now everything is back to tip-top shape. What the hell happened up there?"

"Mishkra had her people repair it."

"In five minutes?" the engineered said, surprised.

The alien on the view screen smiled. She drank a mug of something one of her crew had brought to her and sighed. She looked tired all of a sudden and so did the alien who brought her the drink.

"My people mainly psychokinetically repaired your vessel," she replied, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Your people?" Archer asked. "What did you say they were called?"

"I didn't," she replied. "We are known as The People to most."

"The People, isn't that kind of broad?"

She shook her head. "We have no name."

"Ah."

"There is a saying among my people," she began. "Life or space is like a great river. It runs through everything, creating more life and even confusion to go with that life. The river runs through our lives, creating our destiny."

Archer thought about that, this woman was very confusion with her analogies.

"Until," Mishkra replied, just about the close the connection.

"Until what?"

"Until we meet again. You are almost out of the area of space. We wish your race luck in advancing the proper way," she said, waving her hand.

Captain Archer nodded as the connection ended.

Hoshi stared at the screen, in awe at the majestic alien ships that just disappeared from space. She wondered if this was the end of all that had happened lately.

Then she realized it couldn't be the end. There were so many things left unfinished.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoshi paced in her quarters, deep in thought. She wondered about the aliens, if there would be any more encounters with them in the future...their future, Starfleet's future. It was all a great mystery to her and she couldn't sort it all out properly. Hoshi ran her fingers through her dark hair and then crossed her arms and flopped on the bottom bunk.

Carefully removing her jacket and shoes, she dressed down to almost nothing. Pulling her sheets up around her she let her mind dwell on last night. It was so beautiful; she loved Trip holding her in his strong arms. But more importantly, she loved Trip. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that she had never felt so strongly for any man. He made her feel so safe and secure.

Wiping away a tear, she stuck her tongue out at herself. Why was she crying? Was this really true love for Trip? Or was it just superficial like what she felt for all the other boys.

No, he wasn't a boy. He was a very loving man who cared deeply for her. And she felt the same way.

* * *

Archer and Trip were almost silent while watching water polo. The only sounds they made were cheers for their team. Other than that, they didn't talk to each other. It was like they were only acquaintances and had never met each other but had gotten together just to watch a sport that they both enjoyed.

Trip didn't like the silence between him and his good friend. He knew Archer had thoughts on what was going on between him and Hoshi. All Trip knew was that he was madly in love with the beautiful, young linguist. She was everything to him and he knew then why he also started to remember before everyone else. That first afternoon they had spent in the mess hall was wonderful. He had wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her there, but that was neither the time nor the place.

The captain looked at his friend,s face and wondered if he should break the silence and say something to him. He knew something was up between Trip and Hoshi, he just wasn't sure what it was.

Quietly, Archer had asked Malcolm if he noticed anything different between the three friends. Malcolm had only shrugged it off, but at the same time he seemed miffed at the thought.

"Trip, we need to talk," Archer finally broke the silence.

The commander sighed and looked at his friend. He nodded his head slowly, as if telling him to speak his peace.

"I've noticed a lot of tension between you, Hoshi and Malcolm. I was wondering if something happened between you and Hoshi that was causing it."

Trip thought for a moment, trying to speak intelligibly.

"Did Malcolm say something to you?"

"No, I asked him if here was something going on and he seemed...upset, maybe."

"Well, he walked in on us when Hoshi and I were takin' off our jackets," Trip said carefully. "He thought he was walking in on somethin' more and got a bit ruffled."

Somehow Jon didn't,t fully believe what Trip had told him. "Is that all there is? Or is there more?"

Trip thought even more. He had to tell him; after all he was his best friend.

"Things got heated after Malcolm left, cap'n," Trip drawled.

Jon raised his brow and sat back to think.

"Heated? How so?"

"We kissed and laughed. It was different, but it felt right."

"She's an ensign, Trip."

Trip shook his head. He didn't care. What he was feeling was love.

"I don't care what her rank is," Trip said quietly.

Archer blinked. His friend really was in love.

"Is that all you two did?"

"The rest is really personal, cap'n," Trip said somewhat heatedly before calming himself. "She is amazing ..."

Archer smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Trip stared in space remembering Hoshi's kisses. He had been so careful with her, making sure the moment was special for her.

"I support you Trip. You know that. I won't tell Starfleet. They can figure it out themselves."

Trip looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I feel telling you about it."

Archer nodded and they went back to their water polo recording.

* * *

Sleep came easily for Jon Archer that night. After taking his uniform off and pulling on his sweatpants, he turned off the light. He fell asleep immediately after curling up. He dreamt of Mishkra talking to him.

He realized it wasn't a dream when he was roused out of his light sleep. The alien woman was sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in an elegant strapless gown. Jon sighed when he looked at the time and realized she had been there for an hour. He had no recollection of what she had said.

"Captain," Mishkra began.

Jon pushed his blanket down and sat up. "No, Jon is fine."

Mishkra smiled and looked at his face. Humans were so similar to her people, yet so different. She moved closer toward him and placed a hand on his warm face. His breath caught in his throat as he wondered what she wanted.

"Thank you for being so patient with my people and our ways. Not many aliens we encounter are as patient as you have been. They always want technology and become angry when we refuse."

Jon looked at her sea colored eyes as they fluttered, turning a light blue instead. Tears filled her eyes when she stared at him longingly.

"Why did you come tonight?" Jon asked, putting his arms around her.

"I wanted to thank you."

The captain shook his head, knowing full well that was not the case. He gently placed kisses along the nape of her neck. Mishkra took comfort in his arms and returned his kisses with her own. Slowly removing her dress, she joined him under his covers. They made wonderful love that night that Jon would not remember in the morning. He would only feel relieved and refreshed.

Mishkra was not there in the morning.

But to Jon, it was all a dream.

A wonderful dream that he would remember as such.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Archer leaned back in his chair and began his personal log:

Captain's log — The ordeal with the aliens is over with; well, at least I think it is. We left the alien's space safely only a few hours ago. The dream I had last night was so surreal with the alien we encountered. Other than all that, I believe Trip, Hoshi and Malcolm need to have a discussion on what happened the other day. Leaving things unresolved would only put a hamper on how things are run on the ship. Hopefully they resolve things maturely and get on with their lives.

Archer stared at the screen for a minute before ending his latest log entry. He called for Porthos, who came wagging his tail. Jon threw the beagle some cheese and watched as he gobbled it up.

"C'mon Porthos. Let's go for a walk."

Porthos jumped up and down and happily and followed him out the door.

* * *

Trip grabbed his plate of food and looked around for the armory officer. He was sitting by himself, eating and reading something. The engineer looked to Hoshi, who was right behind him, and pointed to Malcolm. They had both agreed they would have to explain things with their friend.

Approaching Reed, Hoshi asked if they could sit with him. He gave a shrug and went back to his reading.

"We need t' talk, Malcolm," Trip said as he sat down across from him.

"About what, sir?" Malcolm asked flatly.

Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"The other day when you walked in on the commander and I," Hoshi answered for Trip.

Malcolm sighed and decided not to make things more difficult than the already were.

"I'm sorry I walked in on an intimate moment," he said dryly.

"Mal! We're sorry ya had t' see that. But we wanted to tell ya that what you walked in on was probably what ya thought ya saw."

Lowering his voice, the lieutenant asked, "You were having sex?"

Trip bit his lower lip. "After you walked out we did."

"It's all right, sir. I was just bothered that you two were acting so intimate when you should have been working," Malcolm said, mostly truthfully.

"We were on breakâ€”" Trip started but was cut off by Hoshi.

"You're right, we shouldn't have been making out, and it was rude of us to have been so cold to you," Hoshi sighed, exasperated.

"Apology accepted. Can we just put this behind us?" Malcolm said sincerely.

"I am happy for the both of you. I've been wondering when you'd tag her, sir," he continued, a bit mischievously

Hoshi glared at Trip, who only squeezed her hand.

"Friends?" Hoshi asked, pleadingly.

Malcolm smiled and nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, Trip listened to Hoshi's deep breathing as she slept. They skipped making love that night because she was so tired. All Hoshi wanted was to cuddle up next to him and be held.

Under such unusual circumstances that week they had both came clean with their feelings for one another.

Trip felt relieved to be free from the walls around him that kept him from her. He had had a crush on her when he first met her and told himself that one day he would take the chance and find out if she felt the same. But he had figured she would not be the one to make the move toward intimacy. He figured the difference in their ranks would be an obstacle that would take years to overcome.

Two years was not a long time to wait when the possible prize was a lifetime together.

So the commander just laid there beside his one true love and prayed that more would happen between them. He prayed that it would happen, that their love for each other would continue to bloom.

He kissed her warm skin and pulled her still body closer to his heart.

Life was wonderful.

But it was not complete.


End file.
